FateStay Night-Angel's Rolling Game
by MauraAviolis
Summary: Setelah perang holy grail selesai satu setengah tahun yang lalu, Emiya Shirou kembali mendapatkan hari-hari biasanya di kota Fuyuki. Akan tetapi Kenangan saat-saat itu masih belum dapat di lupakan oleh Shirou begitu saja. Dalam beberapa waktu belakangan, Shirou seperti melihat Saber dan di saat-saat yang tak terduga, Saber kembali.
1. Chapter 1

Fate/Stay Night

_Mulai sekarang, pedangku akan selalu bersamamu, dan takdirmu akan selalu bersamaku_

Sebuah lokasi, di atas bukit yang terdapat pedang-pedang yang tertancap di atas tanah, berlumuran dengan darah, dan orang-orang yang mengenakan baju armor, yang merupakan para prajurit yang telah tewas di sana. Suasana yang terasa suram dan dingin, dengan bau darah di mana-mana. Langit senja juga menunjukkan perasaan kelamnya. Awan kelabu dan langit yang berwarna oranye, menemani seorang gadis yang mengenakan gaun biru dan baju besi yang menutupinya. Rambut pirangnya terurai berantakan, wajah serta tubuhnya berlumuran darah. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, gadis itu memegang sebuah pedang, pedang yang menjadi kekuatannya, yang menusuk pada tubuh seseorang. Orang itu telah mati. Wajahnya terlihat, rambut pirang yang diikat dengan pita biru. Matanya berwarna hijau jade, tatapannya kosong.

Gadis itu ingin berteriak. Raut wajahnya penuh dengan penyesalan. Pikiran dan jiwanya kacau. "Morgred…" hanya itu sebuah kata yang bisa keluar dari dari mulutnya. Tubuhnya lemas, jantungnya berdebar dengan keras. Ia benar-benar tak percaya pada penglihatannya. Seseorang yang telah ia tusuk dengan pedanga, seseorang yang mirip dengan dirinya sendiri, adalah saudaranya…

Emiya Shirou membuka matanya. Seperti sedang berpikir beberapa saat, ia menatap langit-langit gudang. Shirou terbaring dengan posisi terlentang di atas lantai gudang yang hanya beralaskan selembar karpet tipis. Matanya menerawang, ada sedikit rasa sepi dan kehilangan akan sesuatu. Jiwanya sedang gelisah. Tapi tubuhnya tetap bergeming, nafasnya masih teratur.

"Emiya Senpai"

Shirou tersadar, "Sakura-chan?"

"Uhm… sarapan sudah siap. Jika senpai mau, kita sarapan sama-sama. Sebentar lagi Fujimura sensei akan datang." Matou Sakura berdiri di depan pintu gudang. Ia memakai seragam sekolah dan mengenakan celemek. Bau harum masakan Sakura langsung masuk kedalam gudang dan sempat tercium oleh Shirou, bau sup yang menggugah selera. "Oh, ya. Tentu." Jawab Shirou seraya bangkit berdiri dan merenggangkan badan. "Aku akan segera ke sana setelah membereskan segala sesuatu terlebih dahulu." Shirou melanjutkan.

Sakura nengangguk. Wajahnya yang manis dan lembut sedikit memerah. Ia senang melihat pujaan hatinya ini tersenyum. "Aku ke dapur dulu." Sakura lalu pergi.

Shirou menunduk, wajahnya menatap lantai. "Mimpi… apa barusan?" teringat lagi sekilas gambaran-gambaran di sebuah bukit, seorang gadis yang nampaknya putus asa. Lalu dialihkan pandangannya kea rah luar gudang. Cahaya matahari menerobos masuk ke dalam gudang yang gelap. Di luar, pemandangan yang hijau bisa terlihat. Rumah yang Shirou tempati merupakan rumah peninggalan ayah angkatnya, Emiya Kiritsugu, yang merupakan seorang penyihir. Rumah bergaya Jepang itu cukup luas dan banyak ruangan kosong. Sepi rasanya bila tinggal sendirian di sana. Untungnya Fujimura sensei, Ilya dan Sakura selalu dating untuk makan bersama.

Kemudian, ia teringat kembali tentang kejadian satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Kejadian di mana ia bersama dengan seseorang yang selalu melindungi dirinya dari beberapa pertempuran. Ia ingat pertempuran demi pertempuran yang hamper merenggut nyawanya. Pertarungan itu masih jelas membekas di dalam memorinya.

Suara-suara leakan, dentingan pedang yang saling beradu, suara teriakan, semuanya serasa seperti baru saja terjadi. Pikirannya masih mengambang, antara di dalam mimpi ataukah kenyataan. Tapi, sesuatu yang paling diingatnya adalah orang itu. Seorang gadis yang luar biasa. Gadis yang menjadi pelindung dirinya.

Shirou tiba-tiba terkejut. Seorang gadis yang memakai baju putih biru berjalan melewati gudang. Tanpa membuang-buangwaktu sedetikpun ia langsung lari keluar dan berhenti. Ia terpaku. Tidak ada siapapun bahkan apapun di depannya. Rasa kecewa dan perasaan ingin bercampur aduk. Bibirnya bergetar, lututnya lemas.

"Aku ingin, ingin sekali bertemu denganmu…. Saber."

_To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

Fate/Stay Night

Chapter 2

_I will be your sword_

Universitas Tokyo adalah sekolah Shirou saat ini. Sudah satu setengah tahun yang lalu semenjak pertarungan itu. Pertarungan dalam memperebutkan cawan suci dan berakhir dengan perpisahan dirinya dengan Saber, yang menjadi servantnya.

"Uwaaaa…. Sakura-chan! Kau semakin hebat dalam memasak!" Mata kak Fujii bersinar-sinar menatap hidangan yang sudah tersedia di atas meja. Ada sup, tahu, telur dadar dan ikan bakar. Begitu sederhana namun ditata dengan cantik. Shirou baru datang setelah berbenah sebentar.

"Terima kasih. Tapi aku hanya memasak yang sedrhana saja."

"Tapi bagiku ini luar biasa! Kau benar-benar cocok jadi ibu rumah tangga!" balas kak Fujii. "Benar kan, Shirou?" Kak Fujii menanyakan pendapat Shrirou.

"Ah, iya. Benar." Jawab Shirou sambil memberikan senyum kepada Sakura.

"Ah! Ti-tidak sebegitunya….." Sakura senang bisa dipuji oleh Shirou. Wajahnya yang keibuan langsung memerah. Cepat-cepat ia sembunyikan perasaan tersebut dengan mengambil nasi dalam _rice cooker_.

"Oh iya. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini Ilya tidak pernah dating lagi?" Tanya Shirou.

"Ilya?" Kak Fujii menatap Shirou heran. "Kau lupa atau tidak tahu?"

"Apa maksdudmu?" Tanya Shirou.

"Dia pulang ke negaranya." Jawab Sakura sambil menyerahkan mangkuk berisi nasi hangat.

"Pulang?" Shirou mengangkat satu alisnya. "Kok aku tidak tahu?"

"Memangnya dia tidak berpamitan denganmu?" Kak Fujii balik bertanya.

Shirou berusaha mengingat-ingat. Ia kemudian menggeleng, "Tidak."

"Aneh. Harusnya dia berpamitan dulu denganmu." Kak Fujii berkomentar.

"Tapi biarlah. Nanti dia juga balik lagi."

Jam menunjukkan angka tujuh. Shirou sudah berada di dalam gedung sekolah. Shirou mengambil jurusan teknik.

"Hei, Shirou." Matou Shinji dating menjinjing tas. "Hai Shinji." Shirou balik menyapa. Tapi ia tertegun melihat penampilan Matou Shinji yang jauh berbeda dari biasanya. "Uhm… Shinji? Kenapa penampilanmu…..?"

Shinji tertawa, "Kau kaget ya? Seorang pria agar bisa memikat para gadis, harus bisa menunjukkan daya tarik kita…."

"Errr iya.. terserah kamu deh." Balas Shirou. Ia paling ogah dengan yang seperti itu. Lagi pula Shirou sama sekali tidak bisa melihat apa bagusnya dari penampilan Shinji yang terbilang aneh bin ajaib itu.

"Kau ini." Shinji merangkul Shirou dan kemudian berjalan bersamanya. "Memangnya tidak ada gadis yang kau incar? Atau kau memang sudah naksir dengan adikku?"

"Bukan begitu! Aku…" Shirou terdiam sesaat. Matanya terlihat sayu.

Shinji memandangnya. Antara mengerti atau tidak dengan isi hati Shirou. Tapi dia tersenyum seolah-olah mengerti. Nyatanya tidak! "Aku mengerti. Nanti ikut aku."

Kemana?"

"Sudahlah. Ikut aku saja nanti."

_Hot and Cold Café_

"Shinji." Panggil Shirou datar.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Shinji

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini?" Shirou protes

"Lho? Memang apa salahnya?" Shinji balik bertanya.

Shirou merasa tidak nyaman berasa di sana. "Bukan begitu, aku-hanya-TIDAK senang kalau kondisinya seperti ini!"

Belasan mahasiswi berkerumun disekitar mereka.

"Mereka ini para fansku. Harusnya kau berterima kasih kepadaku karena sudah mengajakmu bersenang-senang."

Shirou membuang muka ke arah luar jendela_ Café. _"Tetap saja aku…" Shirou yang sekilas memandang ke arah keramaian di depan _café, _tak salah lagi!Sesosok tubuh yang ia lihat melintas di sana. "Mungkinkah?" detik berikutnya, Shirou melompat dari kursi dan berlari keluar.

"Shirou! Kau mau kemana? Hei!" Shinji berseru. Ia merasa heran dengan tingkah laku Shirou.

"Apakah aku salah lagi? Ataukah karena aku terlalu memikirkan dia?" Shirou berusaha mencari. Pandangannya mengarah pada seluruh penjuru tempat. Ia masih berdiri di depan _café_ tersebut. Cukup ramai yang berlalu lalang, tapi tak satupun yang ia lihat yang merupakan objek pencariannya.

Jantungnya kembali berdegup keras, berharap pada harapan palsu. Berharap hanya satu menit saja bisa bertemu dengannya, meraih tangannya kemudian memeluknya untuk yang terakhir kalinya, hanya satu menit saja!

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Fate/ Stay Night chapter 3

Sakura merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Shirou. Wajah Shirou pucat dan lesu, tubuhnya jadi sedikit lebih kurus. Memang akhir-akhir ini selera makannya jadi agak berkurang. "Sudah seminggu keadaan Emiya-senpai tidak biasanya seperti ini." Kata sakura ke pada kak Fujii. Saat itu Sakura dan Fujii berada di ruangan menikmati teh hangat dan kue-kue yang baru saja dibeli dari toko oleh kak Fujii.

Kak Fujii baru saja mengunyah sepotong kue sesaat setelah Sakura memulai topik pembicaraan. Cuaca di luar sangat sejuk, hujan turun membasahi kota Fuyuki. Berada di dalam Futon menjadi nyaman, apalagi dengan secangkir teh manis yang berwarna cokelat kemerahan. "Aku pikir juga begitu." Kak Fujii berkomentar. "Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh anak itu." Kak Fujii melanjutkan.

"Apa jangan-jangan Emiya Senpai masih memikirkan "dia"?" Sakura mencoba menarik kesimpulan. Meski ia ragu dengan apa yang dipikirkannya, meski ia masih percaya pada Emiya Shirou.

"Mungkin juga." Kak Fujii sependapat meski ia mempunyai alasan lainnya. "Tapi saat itu sudah satu setengah tahun yang lalu."

Sakura menunduk, "I- iya sih…"

"Aku pulang…" Shirou datang dengan badan yang basah kuyup dan membasahi permukaan lantai.

"Emiya- senpai? Bajumu basah," Sakura mengambil handuk.

"Eh? Iya.. " Shirou tersadar memperhatikan dirinya. Ia tidak menyadari kalau dirinya hujan hujanan naik sepeda menuju rumah.

Kak Fujii hanya bertopang dagu, "Anak ini sakitnya parah." Gumam kak Fujii. Dilihatnya Shirou cuman berdiri di depan ruangan dalam keadaan basah kuyub dan dengan tatapan yang terlihat lesu. Sakura datang membawa handuk. "Senpai, ini. Nanti bisa masuk angin," Kata Sakura lembut.

Di mata Shirou saat ini hanya ada Saber, Saber, dan Saber! Sampai-sampai Sakura yang dilihatnya saat ini adalah Saber!

"Saber…" Ada sedikit gairah di dalam dirinya memunculkan suatu keinginan yang lama ia pendam.

"Eh?" Sakura menjadi heran. Detik berikutnya, Sakura sudah berada dalam pelukan Shirou. Bisa dilihat betapa kagetnya kak Fujii dengan mulut menganga dan Sakura yang menjadi salah tingkah.

"Saber, akhirya aku bisa bertemu denganmu."

"Se- senpai…" Wajah Sakura memerah, jantungnya berdebar keras.

PLETAK!

"SADAR, GOBLOK!" Kepala Shirou dipukul oleh Fujii dari belakang dengan keras sehingga Shirou jatuh ke lantai.

"Senpai!" Sakura panik karena Shirou tidak bergerak.

Beberapa waktu kemudian….

Shirou membuka mata, "Ini di mana?" Shirou berusaha memfokuskan pandangan. Terlihat langit-langit kamarnya dan barulah ia sadar di mana ia sekarang. Dengan agak kebingungan, Shirou berusaha mengingat-ingat kembali.

"Syukurlah Senpai sudah sadar," Sakura datang membawa baskom kecil berisi air dingin.

"Sakura?" Shirou mencoba untuk duduk, tapi langsung dicegah. Kain yang dikompreskan ke dahinya mulai menghangat.

"Senpai tiduran saja. Badanmu panas, tadi Senpai pingsan."

"Aku pingsan?" Shirou bergumam. Jujur saja, dia tak ingat sama sekali dengan apa yang terjadi.

Sakura mencelup handuk tadi ke dalam baskom. "Istirahatlah Senpai, kau kurang sehat hari ini. Nanti aku buatkan bubur hangat." Setelah handuk diperas, dengan lembut diletakkannya di kening Shirou yang memang panas.

"Terima kasih, Sakura. Maaf aku telah merepotkanmu." Kata Shirou dengan suara lemah.

"Tidak Senpai, tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin Senpai sehat. Bagiku itu sudah cukup." Sakura tersenyum manis. Shirou ikut tersenyum, ia merasa tak enak hati sudah membebankan Sakura mengurus dirinya.

"Senpai, kenapa senpai masih terus memikirkan orang "itu"?" Sakura tiba-tiba melontarkan pertanyaan. Wajahnya memerah, tak berani memandang Shirou.

Shirou terdiam, entah karena sedang berpikir atau tak ingin memberi jawaban. Suasana menjadi hening, sementara Sakura menjadi tak enak pada dirinya. Ia malu atas pertanyaan bodoh yang ia keluarkan. Tapi Sakura jelas ingin mengetahui perasaan Shirou akan 'dia' dan dirinya. "Aku buatkan bubur dulu." Sakura beranjak dari tempatnya, kemudian bergegas menuju dapur. Entah kenapa dirinya tiba-tiba takut mengetahui kenyataan dan malah berpihak pada baying-bayang.

"Harusnya dia tidak pernah ada. Aku tahu ini salah tapi aku menyayangi Senpai. Aku tak mau membuat Senpai menderita seperti sekarang. Kumohon lupakanlah dia."

_Di lain tempat…._

Tohsaka Rin menutup buku tua yang habis dibacanya. Ia tersenyum licik, seperti ada sebuah rencana atau mungkin bencana. "Permainan yang sangat menarik," gumamnya. Kemudian Rin mengeluarkan permata yang menjadi benda sihir untuk ritualnya. Seraya menggenggam erat permata tersebut, Rin mengulurkan tangannya dan mulai memfokuskan diri.

"_Aku menyatakan, tubuhmu adalah milikku; takdirku ada di pedangmu. Wahai para roh spiritual, roh para pahlawan terdahulu dengarkanlah aku."_

Mantra yang terucap membuat suatu formasi sihir dan menyala berwarna merah. Rin menjatuhkan permatanya. Permata tersebut terurai, menyebabkan sinar yang terpancar semakin terang.

"_Servant, kelas : Saber, Archer, Rider, Berserker, Lancer, Caster, Assasin. Bagi kalian yang menginginkan permainan ini tolong jawab aku…"_

Cahaya semakin menyilaukan, namun dalam sekejap mata cahaya itu tiba-tiba lenyap, begitu pula formasi sihir di bawah kaki Rin. Namun muncul sosok tubuh tinggi tegap yang berdiri di depan Rin, sementara telapak tangan Rin dihiasi oleh reiju.

Bola Kristal memerikan reaksi, memantulkan gambaran-gambaran bagai kamera pengintai. Seorang wanita yang menutup dirinya dengan jubah tampak focus memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang diintainya. "Muncul lagi satu pemain." Gumamnya.

"Ini akan semakin merepotkan." Kata salah seorang pria yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan, Master?" Tanya wanita itu tanpa menoleh.

"Sudah jelas kan? Bunuh dia."

Langit malam terasa suram. Malam itu Shirou sudah terlelap setelah makan bubur yang telah disediakan Sakura. Sementara Sakura duduk di sebelah Shirou, memandangi Shirou tanpa berkata apa-apa. Kedua tangannya dikepalkan dengan erat. Sakura mencoba untuk mengambil sebuah keputusan. Mungkin pilihannya cukup beresiko tapi hatinya teguh pada pilihannya.

"Maafkan aku…. Senpai."

Sementara itu, Tohsaka Rin baru saja menyadari sebuah ancaman. Aura pembunuh bisa dirasakan dengan jelas. "Tapi di mana?" Bila bertarung di dalam rumah seperti ini akan sulit dan menghalau dirinya untuk memberikan serangan langsung. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Rin melompat keluar jendela dan mendarat ke tanah dengan sempurna.

"Wah wah… ternyata kau sudah menyadari kedatanganku, nona."

Rin menoleh ke belakang. Nampak seorang pria dengan memegang sebuah tombak panjang yang menjadi senjatanya, berdiri sekitar sepuluh meter dari posisi Rin sekarang.

"Kau… Servant kelas Lancer?" Rin mengenali servant tersebut dari jenis senjata yang dipakainya. Dengan sigap Rin memasang kuda-kuda, siap untuk bertarung.

"Hum.. ternyata aku masih cukup populer ya," Komentar Lancer dengan nada setengah mengejek. "Tapi terserah. Karena mala mini kau akan mati, nona."

"Sebelum itu, aku mau tanya. Siapa mastermu?"

"Aku tidak bisa memberi tahu. Masterku hanya memerintahkanku untuk membunuh siapa saja yang berpotensi atau telah muncul dalam permainan ini!" Lancer mulai bergerak maju.

"Cepat sekali?" Rin tak dapat membaca gerakan lawan. Lancer begitu gesit dan dalam dua detik saja ia telah berada di belakang Rin, mengarahkan tongkatnya, siap untuk menusuk. Detik berikutnya, seorang pria berambut putih mematahkan serangan Lancer. Lancer melompat mundur. "Sial! Padahal sdiit lagi," desahnya.

"Terima kasih, Archer." Rin saat itu merasa beruntung. Seorang master bagaimanapun juga tak mungkin bisa melawan servant. "Aku benar-benar salah perhitungan! Kupikir masternya bisa aku lawan, tapi ternyata…" Rin menggertakan gigi menahan emosi.

Archer dengan posisi siap tempur berdiri di depan Rin dengan senjatanya, sementara Lancer tak bergerak dari tempatnya. Rin tidak berasakan posisi master dari Lancer. Entah siapa masternya, "Mungkinkah orang yang sama? Tidak! Kotomine Kirei telah tewas satu setengah tahun yang lalu. Jadi siapa master dari Lancer?"

Tak ada waktu untuk Rin berpikir. Nampaknya Lancer sedang bersemangat untuk bertarung, matanya berkilat-kilat. "Walaupun aku gagal membunuhnya, paling itdak aku bisa bersenang-senang sekarang."

"Rin, perintahmu." Pinta Archer. Sekarang ini ia benar-benar siap untuk bertempur, hanya saja ia membutuhkan langkah yang diambil oleh masternya, Rin.

Rin mengerti, "Tunjukan kemapuanmu padaku sekali lagi, Archer."

Lancer dan Archer secara serempak maju menyerang. Bunyi dentingan senjata saling beradu, keduanya memiliki kemampuan dan ketahanan yang hamper setara, saling menagkis dan menyerang satu sama lain. Rin menyaksikan pertarungan itu dari jauh. Ia penasaran siapa master Lancer. Sementara itu, seorang wanita berjubah terus memperhatikan mereka dari layar di bola Kristal milikknya. "Dasar bodoh! Dia malah mengulur-ulur waktu!"

"Jadi sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya seorang pria yang berdiri berlindung pada kegelapan.

"Kita biarkan saja dia." Bola kristal kemudian memberikan gambaran lain. Wanita itu tertegun sebentar memandangisebuah gambaran: Di rumah Shirou, Sakura duduk menunggui Shirou. Hari semakin gelap dan nampaknya Sakura lebih memilih menginap malam ini. Kak Fujii juga harus segera pergi karena ada urusan. Wajah manisnya terlihat lelah, terkantuk-kantuk demi merawat pujaan hati.

Wanita itu menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Sebuah gagasan terlintas dibenaknya. "Menarik sekali."

"Ada apa? Kenapa semuanya menjadi gelap?" Shirou tengah berdiri di suat utempat entah di mana, tak dapat bergerak karena kemanapun mata memandang, yang ada hanyalah kegelapan. "Di mana ini?"

Seberkas cahaya dihadapannya muncul perlahan, memberikan petunjuk dan Shirou melangkah menuju cahaya itu. Pelan tapi pasti, cahaya itu semakin lebar dan memberikan suatu gambaran yang semakin jelas. "?!" Shirou menyadari dirinya bukan berada di rumahnya. "Ap- Apa yang terjadi?"

Perlahan-lahan Shirou dapat mengenali tempat tersebut. Ia yakin pernah melihat ini sebelumnya :

Sebuah lokasi, di sebuah bukit dengan ratusan pedang tertancap di atas tanah dengan berlumuran darah, serta orang-orang yang mengenakan baju armor.

Mereka telah mati

Shirou masih bisa merasakan aura peperangan dan bau darah, seolah peperangan baru saja berakhir dengan banyak orang yang mati atas nama ideology dari kedua kubu.

Tak jauh di sana, seorang gadis yang mengenakan gaun biru abad pertengahan, serta baju armor yang menutupi, dengan rambut pirang terurai, berdiri membelakangi Shirou.

"Sa…Saber?"

_Bersambung…._


End file.
